No Escuro da Noite
by paula-sama
Summary: Tudo pode mudar em um instante. Matar ou morrer, caçar ou ser caçado... Uma guerra silenciosa ocorre pelo mundo, nenhum humano sequer suspeita dela pois tudo ocorre no escuro da noite.
1. Prólogo

Ele estava fugindo de novo. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes trocara de rua, cidade, estado e até país para se esconder, ou melhor, esconder "ele". Olhou para o garoto de quatro anos que lhe acompanhava olhando fascinado tudo a volta. A criança nem tinha ideia de que o que ocorria era por sua causa, mas essa era a intenção do mais velho. Proteger o menino de qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que pudesse afetar sua estrutura física e mental. O menino virou os olhos azuis e estendeu os braços pedindo colo.

- Já pego você. - Disse o homem de cabelos brancos compridos sorrindo para o menino e olhando pela vigésima vez em volta procurando seus perseguidores. Não viu nenhum movimento suspeito de imediato e começou a separar as pessoas que os cercavam em categorias verificando o risco que cada uma podia oferecer. Sentiu um cutucar nas pernas e um puxão no braço direito e pegou o menino sem abaixar a cabeça ou desviar os olhos de sua tarefa. Finalmente satisfeito foi até o portão de embarque e entregou sua passagem para a aeromoça e entrou no corredor do avião. Enquanto cruzava com os demais passageiros verificava se não havia deixado nenhum suspeito passar despercebido. Chegou à classe A sem problemas, deixou o menino sentar na janela, prendeu o cinto dele e se afastou alguns passos levando um pequeno choque no pulso. A pulseira estava funcionando corretamente. Sentou no corredor, prendeu o cinto e empurrou a cadeira para trás.

- _Senhores passageiros… _- Ele não ouviu até o final, pois já estava dormindo.

**OOOO**

- Senhor Uchiha, o avião particular está pronto para partir. - Informou um homem mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito, um pequeno sinal da mão do Uchiha o dispensou. Enquanto se afastava um pequeno sinal de desgosto passou por seu rosto, mas desapareceu antes que qualquer um percebesse.

- Vamos embarcar senhores. - anunciou o homem chamado de Uchiha para os outros 10 homens que o obedeceram sem pestanejar. Dono da empresa com maior lucro do Japão o Uchiha estava muito acostumado a ser obedecido, mas seu olhar, sempre tão duro, suavizou ao encarar o pequeno menino de quatro anos que aguardava pacientemente no colo do irmão mais velho.

- Cuide bem do seu irmão, Itachi. - Disse num tom mais suave que o usual e o rapaz de 17 anos concordou. - Ano que vem você vai assumir a empresa na Inglaterra.

- Obrigado, pai. - Itachi disse fazendo uma reverência respeitosa. O Uchiha sorriu rapidamente. Deixar a nova empresa a cargo do filho faria os conselheiros protestarem, mas era o único modo de ver se o rapaz saberia colocar tudo que aprendera em prática. Se soubesse, a empresa do Japão seria dele e a inglesa poderia ficar para o menino. O homem entrou sem olhar para trás, e os dois filhos observaram o avião misturar-se ao céu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cinco anos depois...****Londres, Inglaterra**

**- **Ero-Senin! - gritou um menino de doze anos correndo feliz até ele, e levando um cascudo quando chegou perto.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim Nathan! - Protestou o homem com os cabelos brancos cortados curtos, óculos escuros e um terno discreto.

- Desculpe tio Jim… - Choramingou. O homem suspirou. Sabia que era difícil para o menino usar os nomes falsos, mas usar um apelido tão extravagante podia arruinar a paz que haviam conseguido. Já faziam quatro anos que conseguiam viver discretamente na Inglaterra. Os olhos azuis e cabelo loiro do menino passavam mais despercebidos ali do que no resto da Ásia o que tornava mais fácil se esconder, mas eles não podiam facilitar.

- Que tal um ramen para o almoço de hoje? – O menino começou a saltitar alegremente repetindo "rámen, rámen, rámen, eu vou comer rámen, rámen…". E Jim sorriu. – Como foi a sua aula hoje? – Perguntou recebendo todo o relatório da vida estudantil do menino com mais atenção do que qualquer pai ou mãe coruja faria. Com perguntas ele verificava se não havia riscos na escola. Se suspeitasse, mesmo que levemente de alguém, os dois se mudavam para outra cidade.

- Tio Jim… Eu tenho aula amanhã de tarde? - Perguntou o menino quando estavam sentados no restaurante.

- Sabe que sim, Nathan. - Respondeu automaticamente. Pela manhã o garoto ia para a escola e a tarde tinha aulas em uma escola de artes orientais chamada Pakua. -Por quê? -Perguntou ao reparar no silêncio e olhar para a criança amuada.

- A Sakura tá de aniver e me convidou. - Informou Nathan com o rosto transparecendo esperança e alegria quando viu o prato de rámen vindo. Jim pensou um pouco. Haruno Sakura era aluna do intercâmbio e colega do afilhado.

- O Uchiha também vai? - Perguntou pedindo a conta.

- A turma toda vai. - Desconversou o menino fazendo uma careta. Jim riu de leve. Ia buscar Nathan todo dia e percebera rapidinho que o menino estava interessado na Haruno que só tinha olhos para o Uchiha. - Eu posso ir?

- Vou pensar. - Disse saindo do restaurante e começando sua estranha rotina de olhar vitrines procurando seguidores enquanto pensava. Estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha quanto ao Uchiha. Além de ser o filho mais novo do dono da maior corporação japonesa era colega de Nathan na escola e fazia várias aulas a tarde junto com o afilhado. _Talvez eu esteja me preocupando demais_ pensou. - Eu te levo e eu te busco. - Disse interrompendo o que quer que o menino estivesse falando, mas ele não pareceu se importar, já que começou a saltitar feliz pela rua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sakura! - A menina virou para trás ouvindo seu nome, o cabelo estranhamente cor-de-rosa acompanhou o movimento e os olhos verdes-esmeralda logo localizaram o menino loiro de olhos azuis que nunca lhe deixava em paz. Ela suspirou zangada com a mãe por ter convidado todos os seus colegas de aula e preparou o soco que teria que dar para afastar Nathan. Mas ao contrário dos outros dias ele não tentou lhe abraçar, só ficou parado a sua frente com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Ela suspirou de novo e abriu os braços. - Feliz aniversário Sakura! - Gritou o menino na frente da escola levando o cascudo que ela guardara.

- Para de gritar, Nathan! - Brigou e então seu rosto franzido se abriu num sorriso ao ver o menino de olhos e cabelos negros que se aproximava. - Bom dia Sasuke-kun. - Cumprimentou usando o modo japonês de falar, e seu sorriso se expandiu ao vê-lo acenar para ela. - Vai ir na minha festa hoje? - Perguntou timidamente.

- Estarei lá. - Respondeu o menino e olhou para o loiro emburrado. - Você vai? - Perguntou por educação.

- SIM! Meu tio deixou! - Respondeu animado, escapando do soco da menina e aproveitando o sinal para correr para a sala. - VAMOS! -gritou acenando para eles que deram um sorriso involuntário e começaram a segui-lo.

**OOOO**

Sentado na sacada de um apartamento que dava de frente para a escola, "Tio Jim" observava a movimentação através dos binóculos. Cada movimento era friamente analisado, como se todas as crianças fossem assassinos em potencial. Ele não perdeu um só movimento até os dez minutos finais da aula, quando teve que começar a se mover para ir buscar o garoto.

**OOOO**

- Tenham uma boa festa! - Desejou a professora se despedindo dos alunos assim que seus parentes vinham. - Nathan, seu tio chegou! - Anunciou colocando seu melhor sorriso para o homem que se aproximava. - Bom dia senhor Meyer.

- Apenas Jim, moça. - Retrucou o homem sorrindo. - Você deve ser a professora nova que Nathan tanto fala.

- Espero que bem. - Ela comentou olhando para o garoto com a testa levemente franzida.

- Claro! Eu adoro a sua aula! - Anunciou o menino com seu jeito efusivo de sempre. - Eu disse que ela era bonita!

- É você disse a verdade. - Galanteou, vendo-a ficar vermelha. - Vamos, você tem uma festa pra ir. - Disse estendendo a mão que foi ignorada. - Até mais, moça. - Cumprimentou afastando-se sem perceber o sorriso envergonhado transformar-se em um de satisfação.

- Te encontrei. - Murmurou ela com os olhos tornando-se vermelhos.

**OOOO**

_Interação é bom. _ Pensou Jim aceitando o copo de saquê alcançado pela professora nova. Ela havia aparecido para avisar os pais e alunos que havia um animal selvagem atacando as pessoas e os Haruno haviam insistido para ela ficar um pouco, assim como haviam feito com ele quando chegara para deixar Nathan. Agora os dois "penetras" estavam conversando animadamente com os outros adultos, apesar de Jim sempre ficar com os olhos ou ouvidos seguindo o afilhado.

- Você se preocupa muito com ele. - Comentou Anko e Jim percebeu que havia dispersado da conversa.

- Desculpe, sempre acontece algo com ele quando paro de olhar. - Retrucou um pouco envergonhado. A professora estava claramente interessada nele e ele estava estragando sua chance, mas ela riu levemente e retrucou:

- Eu queria ser ele, para que você não tirasse seus olhos de mim. - Ele a encarou surpreendido e antes que pudesse dizer algo ela se levantou: - bem, é melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde.

-Espere. - Jim chamou levantando rapidamente da cadeira e vendo o mundo girar por um instante. _Bebi demais_, concluiu, mas firmou as pernas e encarou a mulher de cabelos curtos castanho-escuros e olhos com cor de chocolate. - Eu levo você, é perigoso andar sozinha de noite.

- Obrigada. - Ela sorriu timidamente indo se despedir de Sakura e dos pais dela enquanto Jim falava com Nathan e depois fazia o mesmo. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam andando na rua. - Minha casa é longe, mas se puder me acompanhar até o ponto de táxi ficarei lhe devendo. - Ela comentou sorrindo e ele retribuiu concordando. O ponto de táxi ficava a algumas quadras dali, mas teriam que cruzar por uma praça que a noite se tornava um bom ponto para ladrões.

Conforme avançavam Jim sentia as pernas mais instáveis e começou a perder o foco do que via. Também não sabia quando havia parado de ouvir a conversa entre Nathan e Anko. Um sinal de alerta tocou no seu cérebro, mas ele já não podia mais reagir. Um grupo de homens saiu da praça e os cercou. Nathan, estranhamente notando o perigo, voltou para perto do tio só para encontrá-lo sentado no chão com os olhos arregalados, a professora o abraçava escondendo o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Tio… - as palavras se perderam no caminho devido ao choque. A professora havia virado o rosto para ele e de sua boca escorria algo vermelho.

- Corre… - Ouviu a voz do tio murmurar, e mesmo que não tivesse ouvido, já estava dando um passo para trás quando algo lhe acertou com força.

- Precisamos dele vivo! - Rosnou Anko para o homem que segurava um taco de beisebol. Olhou para a criança deitada no chão e viu com alívio que ainda respirava. - Mas não precisamos de você, Jiraya. - Continuou afastando-se para que os outros pudessem fazer seu trabalho.

Nathan viu os homens chegarem mais perto de seu tio e algo brilhava nas mãos deles. _Não! _Pensou antes de perder a consciência.

**OOOO**

- Sasuke-kun, seu irmão chegou. - Avisou Sakura um pouco tristonha com a partida do moreno, que cumprimentou educadamente os pais dela e lhe deu um suave abraço.

- Feliz aniversário Sakura-san. - Disse se despedindo e entrando junto com o irmão no banco de trás do carro. - Papai chega hoje? - Perguntou quando o carro tomou a direção do aeroporto.

- Sim. Estamos indo buscar ele. - Respondeu Itachi sorrindo. - Como foi à festa?

Itachi ouviu a com atenção tudo que o menino lhe dizia vendo os olhos vermelhos do garoto voltar a ficar pretos. _Melhor avisar o pai_ pensou. O carro levou 10 minutos para chegar ao aeroporto e os dois desceram e entraram no hall. Sasuke correu para as grandes janelas que deixavam ver os aviões e Itachi logo lhe alcançou. Os Uchiha haviam conseguido pré-reservar o horário das dez horas da noite, assim toda vez que precisassem fazer alguma viagem, ligavam para o aeroporto que não recebia nem mandava voos naquele horário.

Faltavam dois minutos para as dez e um avião pequeno apareceu e, ao contrário do que sempre ocorria, continuou sua rota rumo ao chão. Itachi não teve nem tempo de pensar algo e o avião se chocou contra a pista, uma bola de fogo aparecendo antes do som da explosão chegar até eles.

Itachi caiu de joelhos e abraçou Sasuke que, apesar de assustado, não entendeu o motivo do irmão estar chorando. - Aquele era o avião do nosso pai. - O ouviu dizer.


	2. Um começo tranquilo

**Um começo tranquilo**

Japão, um ano depois.

Ela olhou em volta suspirando mais uma vez por não encontrar nenhuma menina lhe acenando, como até o início do ano passado acontecia.

- Algum problema Sakura-san? – Perguntou o menino de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix, que era a causa de seus suspiros. Já fazia seis meses que Sasuke se mudara para o apartamento ao lado do seu com um pedido do irmão mais velho para os Haruno tomarem conta dele depois que ambos haviam perdido toda a sua família e, desde o começo das aulas as outras meninas lhe lançavam olhares de ódio pela proximidade dos dois.

- Só pensando que Nathan parece que vai se atrasar. – Respondeu com o outro de seus problemas em ter amigas. O garoto estrangeiro de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros morava no apartamento do outro lado do seu e atraía os olhares e suspiros de várias meninas, mas só andava com os dois o que piorava sua situação.

- Hoje não. - Disse o moreno num tom que chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ela ainda não entendera o que levara os dois a se tornarem tão amigos e muito menos o motivo misterioso de os Uchiha terem levado Nathan para o Japão depois que encontraram o menino vagando sem memórias do que quer que tenha acontecido com seu tio.

Sakura franziu a testa e abriu a boca para esclarecer suas dúvidas e fechou-a num fingido bocejo quando lembrou as palavras da mãe: _Querida, não é estranho. Os dois perderam a família então eles entendem a dor um do outro. Seja gentil e deixe-os serem amigos. _

- Sakura, Sasuke! - Um grito lhe despertou das lembranças e olhou para trás vendo o mesmo sorriso que antes a irritava e que agora ela retribuía contente. - Por que não me esperaram? - Ele perguntou em inglês apesar de já conseguir falar bem em japonês.

- Você demora demais Dobe. - Respondeu Sasuke aparentemente indiferente, mas satisfeito pela presença do amigo, que parecia ter um humor inabalável.

- Como é? - Nathan reclamou berrando e levou um cascudo da Haruno pelo escândalo. - Ai! Mas foi o teme que começou… - Protestou misturando as duas línguas o que causou o riso da menina e um sorriso de deboche no Uchiha. - O que foi? Qual a graça? Para de rir Sakura! - Conforme o menino ficava mais nervoso mais misturava tudo, o que estava deixando a menina sem fôlego de tanto rir.

- Cala boca, dobe. - O moreno ordenou contendo o riso. Tinha que se lembrar de agradecer ao irmão por ter insistido em levar o loiro para o Japão, apesar de, ao contrário do que a Haruno achava, não ter nem ideia do motivo, mas a companhia do amigo era a única coisa que o distraia da dor.

O sinal tocou antes que Nathan pudesse continuar a briga e os três se dirigiram para a sala de aula.

**OOOO**

O Uchiha cruzou os braços e encarou Nathan que estava mais agitado que o costume depois da aula de educação física. Viu o menino trocar o peso na perna de novo enquanto esperavam Sakura trocar de roupa. Os dois estavam sozinhos no corredor.

- Qual o…

- Sasuke, me empresta o telefone. - O moreno franziu a testa com o tom urgente e a falta de educação, mas tirou o aparelho do bolso da calça. - Eu já devolvo. - Disse o garoto se afastando o suficiente para não ser ouvido pelo moreno que acompanhou os movimentos agitados do loiro.

- O que houve? - perguntou uma voz feminina assustando o Uchiha.

- Não sei. - Respondeu sem olhar para a Haruno, já que o amigo estava se aproximando com passos determinados. - Então? - Questionou estendendo a mão para pegar o celular.

- Temos que sair daqui. - Sakura e Sasuke encararam o menino. - Agora! - Nathan sussurrou com urgência pegando a mão da Haruno e empurrando Sasuke.

- Qual o problema Nathan? - A Haruno perguntou completamente confusa com o comportamento do amigo.

- Explico assim que sairmos daqui. - Ele retrucou parando para pegar a mochila no armário. - Anda, Teme! Itachi tá esperando! Sakura me dá a sua mochila.

- Itachi? - O Uchiha demonstrou toda a sua confusão naquela palavra. O irmão só o deixava lhe chamar assim. - Mas o que está acontecendo Nathan?

- Argh! Eu disse que explico no caminho! Nós temos que sair daqui a… - O menino parou no meio da palavra, os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de puro medo transformaram seu rosto. - Anko. - Murmurou recuando. Sasuke virou reconhecendo a mulher como a professora de culinária na Inglaterra.

- Professora Mitarashi? - Sakura chamou hesitante. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ora querida, não é óbvio? Vim ver vocês. - O rosto deformou-se em algo acinzentado e sem vida, os dentes e unhas cresceram enquanto ela partia para o ataque.

**OOOO**

Itachi desligou o telefone e olhou para os dez políticos importantes que estavam lhe aguardando voltar para a reunião. Outra vez desejou que o pai estivesse presente para lhe ajudar a tomar a melhor decisão, mas já que não estava, pôs o cérebro para trabalhar.

Sabia que não deveria ter levado a criança Meyer para o Japão, mas seu coração havia doído ao cogitar abandoná-lo a própria sorte e vira que a companhia dele fizera bem ao irmão. Agora tinha que lidar com o problema de terem encontrado Nathan, o que colocava em risco a vida não só de Sasuke, mas dos Haruno.

Suspirou e olhou para a mesa de reuniões. Se saísse dali também estaria colocando tudo em risco. Pegou o telefone e discou.

**OOOO**

Instinto foi o que moveu o Uchiha para o lado da Haruno tirando-a do caminho um segundo antes das garras da professora se fincarem no armário. Sakura arfou com o baque e de repente seu mundo estava girando e então à porta estava se aproximando dela e a Haruno fechou os olhos com medo da pancada ouvindo um gemido que não lhe pertencia. Abriu os olhos, confusas esmeraldas fitando a escola virada de lado antes que ela percebesse que estava deitada de lado.

- Consegue levantar Sakura? - Ela virou de bruços e levantou atrapalhada enquanto olhava para a fonte da voz. Sasuke estava escorado contra a porta tentando se levantar enquanto abraçava o tórax com um risco de sangue no canto dos lábios.

- Mas o que… - Ela girou sobre os pés vendo uma confusão de riscos no piso e vários armários com as mesmas marcas. Um movimento no canto dos olhos lhe chamou a atenção. Algo se aproximava dela em grande velocidade e ela se abaixou instintivamente ouvindo outro gemido que não era seu. Olhou para trás vendo o garoto loiro se levantando com dificuldade, sangue cobrindo seu olho direito. - Nathan! - Exclamou apavorada indo na direção do garoto, mas travou ao sentir algo encostar em sua garganta.

- Largue-a. - Os dois rosnaram a palavra juntos encarando ferozmente a professora transformada com as unhas na garganta da Haruno que sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ver os olhos estranhamente vermelhos dos amigos.

- Oh! Por favor, não me olhem assim! É claro que vou** soltar**! - A última palavra saiu num rosnado e Sakura sentiu a pressão aumentar e uma sensação quente se espalhou por seu pescoço.

- NÃO! - Os dois gritaram começando a moverem-se quando viram a criatura começar a sacudir loucamente antes de cair no chão revelando um homem de estranhos cabelos brancos espetados, um tapa-olho no lado esquerdo, a gola de um casaco cobrindo o lado inferior do rosto e segurando um pequeno objeto com faíscas saindo na mão esquerda.

- Sou Hatake Kakashi e fui mandado pelo Uchiha-san para tirá-los daqui, desculpem o atraso. - O homem declarou. - Podemos ir ou querem esperar até ela acordar?

Os três deram uma espiada rápida na fera que voltara a parecer com a professora e acompanharam o homem porta a fora até um Gol branco estacionado. Eles entraram atrás, o Hatake tirou o carro da vaga e começou a dirigir respeitando o limite máximo da velocidade.

- Uchiha-san, peguei os pacotes. Aonde entrego? - Perguntou ao telefone aproveitando o tempo da sinaleira fechada. - Sim, conheço, levarei lá.

- Aonde vai nos levar? - Sasuke perguntou quebrando o silêncio depois da rápida conversa do motorista.

- Hotel Konoha. - O Uchiha ficou mudo novamente. Aquele hotel havia sido a primeira empresa de seu pai e só era usado quando ninguém deveria saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Ei, menina. - O Hatake chamou esticando o braço segurando um pano. - Põe isso no pescoço, vai ajudar a parar de sangrar. - _E de me dar fome_ pensou satisfeito pelo cheiro diminuir com a obediência da garota. - Então, como vocês foram parar naquela situação?

- Eu também gostaria de saber. - O Uchiha aproveitou a deixa para questionar o amigo que ainda não pronunciara uma palavra. - Você disse que ia nos explicar, então desembucha Nathan.

- Ela matou meu tio. - O loiro começou.

**OOOO**

Finalmente livre da reunião Itachi despediu-se dos políticos e pegou o Maybach Landaulet* do manobrista, dirigindo com cuidado antes de estacionar a duas quadras do local marcado por telefone. _Ainda bem que hoje está nublado._

**OOOO**

- Como é? Achei que não lembrasse o que aconteceu com ele. - Sasuke questionou surpreso. Aquele fora um dos motivos que o irmão dera para levarem o garoto para o Japão.

- E não lembro. - Ele declarou causando a irritação do moreno que levantou o punho para dar um cascudo. - Demorei um tempo para entender que ela tinha envenenado meu tio. - O punho parou no caminho.

- Hum… - O adulto pigarreou. - Porque não continuamos a conversa lá dentro? - Ele apontou para o pequeno e discreto prédio com uma envelhecida pintura escrita "Hotel Konoha". Eles desceram do carro e entraram.

- Uau! - Sakura deixou escapar a exclamação surpresa. Por dentro tudo estava em perfeitas condições. Do corredor não dera pra ver, mas assim que fizeram a curva estavam em um salão que comportava uma pequena festa, escadas elegantes levavam para os corredores dos quartos, mas tanto o Hatake quanto o Uchiha andaram direto pelo salão indo para trás da escada à direita e acessando uma porta que se confundia com a parede.

- UAU! - Foi à vez do loiro se pronunciar admirado com o luxo do apartamento escondido.

- Por Kami! O que aconteceu com vocês? - Soou uma preocupada voz feminina chamando a atenção deles para a mulher de cabelos castanho-escuros curtos que se aproximou com os seios balançando. - Não fiquem encarando! -Ralhou dando um poderoso cascudo nos dois garotos.

- É para curar eles, Shizune, não aumentar os ferimentos. - Falou o Uchiha mais velho chamando a atenção das crianças para si. - E dê um jeito na menina antes que o cheiro fique pior. - Ele continuou mantendo-se perto da janela, mas longe dos raios de sol.

- Ok, querida, pode tirar o lenço do pescoço. - A Haruno obedeceu, acompanhando a aproximação do Uchiha mais velho com os olhos que arregalaram ao ver nele a mesma transformação de Anko.

- Calma Itachi. Você não quer fazer isso. - Sasuke, Nathan e Sakura observavam mudos o Hatake bloquear a aproximação do Uchiha e este voltar a parecer humano, apesar dos olhos continuarem vermelhos.

- Você é igual a ela. - O loiro murmurou, a mão na maçaneta da porta, os olhos azuis vidrados, a mente perdida em lembranças dos dois encontros com aquela criatura e não registrando os movimentos rápidos da que estava a sua frente até que seus pés estivessem fora do chão.

- Não me compare àquela coisa! - Rosnou o rapaz com os olhos de volta ao negrume normal, mas ainda assim assustadores. - Aquela "morta-viva" - Havia nojo na voz - não teria recolhido um filhote de licantropo abandonado como eu fiz. - Largou o garoto e afastou-se revoltado.

- E daí? Qual a diferença afinal? Você é rápido, forte e violento como ela! Vai tentar me prender também? Ou vai fazer como ela e começar matando os meus amigos? Por que não podem me deixar em paz? E o que diabos o cachorro tem a ver? - Nathan desandou a falar, a raiva e confusão borbulhando dentro dele.

- Pfff. - O riso chamou a atenção de todos na sala para a garota que começou a bater palmas. - Valeu pessoal, essa é a melhor surpresa de aniversário que já me fizeram! Uchiha-san, sua atuação de vampiro foi brilhante! - Ela disse puxando a mão do rapaz para cumprimentá-lo. - A ideia de chamar a professora foi sua também? E colocar Nathan como um licantropo e não um lobisomem, foi sensa… - O Uchiha segurou a garota que desfalecera.

- Shizune! - A mulher pegou a Haruno e deu uma olhada rápida na respiração, batimentos e reação dos olhos.

- Ela foi envenenada. Acredito que o choque do que aconteceu retardou o efeito, mas tenho que levá-la para Tsunade-sama se quer que ela sobreviva.

- Leve-a. E diga para a Tsunade que pode explicar tudo a garota, afinal, ela não terá mais nada a perder de agora em diante. - O rapaz declarou abrindo a porta para a mulher ir.

- Vou avisar os pais dela. - Sasuke finalmente se pronunciou, mas parou ao ver a expressão do irmão. - Não me diga que…

- Eu mandei um homem lá assim que Meyer me ligou. Os Haruno não estavam mais vivos. - Itachi declarou com pesar fechando a porta e olhou para o loiro. - Nathan, não sei se isso vai ajudá-lo a confiar em mim, mas seu tio me deixou com isso. - Tirou um livro da pequena estante em cima da lareira e um colar com um pingente de cristal de forma sextavada de dentro do paletó, deixando-os a dois passos do garoto que o fitava desconfiado. - Ele pediu para entregar quando não fosse mais possível você ter uma vida normal. - Continuou puxando uma cadeira de forma que pudesse olhar para Sasuke no sofá e para o Hatake e o menino que continuavam perto da porta.

Nathan pegou os objetos devagar, quase como se temesse que um movimento em falso os fizessem fugir. Colocou o colar e abraçou o livro enquanto escorregava na parede sentando-se. - Vou ouvir. - Declarou cansado.

- Bem, por onde eu começo? - Questionou-se em voz alta batendo os dedos de uma mão contra a outra enquanto pensava. - Sasuke, você sabe por que nossos pais morreram?

- Por que o avião caiu. - O moreno respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- Nathan, sabe que Jim não é seu tio de verdade, não é? - O loiro acenou. - E sabe por que ele usava nomes falsos e vivia viajando?

- Ele me disse que estavam atrás dele por que ele tinha uma chave. - Respondeu segurando o pingente do colar.

-Sakura estava certa. - Ele começou de novo rompendo o silêncio. - Não a parte sobre ser atuação, mas sobre o que eu sou. - Olhou para os dois garotos esperando a reação.

- Vampiro? - Sasuke pronunciou num deboche. - Olha, Itachi, eu sei que a morte dos nossos pais te deixou com todas as responsabilidades da empresa, mas isso não é motivo para inventar… - A frase morreu na garganta ao ver novamente o que seu cérebro estava lutando para não aceitar. O irmão estava com a expressão de um carnívoro com fome, os caninos salientes e os olhos vermelhos como sangue, tão perto que o Uchiha sentiu que seria a vítima.

- Assim como todos os outros Uchihas, - Começou o Hatake chamando a atenção para si. - ele era humano até ser mordido.

- Menos você. - Declarou Itachi voltando à normalidade e sentando-se de novo.

- Como assim? - Questionou o loiro ainda recostado contra a parede. - Ele não é humano ou não vai se tornar um chupa-sangue? - O termo fez o Uchiha rosnar.

- Meio que os dois. - Respondeu Kakashi rindo da expressão dos dois garotos. - O pai de vocês foi transformado quando Itachi fez 13 anos. Ele tentou se afastar da sua mãe explicando-lhe o perigo, mas três meses depois ela lhe ligou avisando que estava grávida. Bem, quando um homem e uma mulher se gostam eles…

- Nós sabemos como um bebê é feito Kakashi. - Cortou Itachi. - A revelação causou alvoroço entre os vampiros, já que muitos haviam tentado conceber de várias maneiras e nada dera certo.

- Então eu sou meio humano e meio vampiro? Como pode ter certeza que não sou só humano?

- Aqui. - Itachi jogou um objeto para ele um pouco fora do alcance, mas Sasuke lançou-se para pegar, sentindo as dores da luta. - Se não bastam seus reflexos para provar que você não é humano dê uma olhada aí.

O moreno virou o espelho vendo seus olhos vermelho-sangue lhe encararem com surpresa e medo.

- Nosso pai fez segredo do seu nascimento. Disse aos outros que o bebê morrera no parto e adotou o próprio filho para protegê-lo. E também morreu por ele. - Sasuke gemeu de dor e frustração.

- Aqui, beba isso. - O Uchiha pegou o copo com o líquido vermelho e quase o derramou com nojo.

- Não vou beber sangue! - Exclamou. -Nunca precisei, não vou começar agora!

- Bem, você que sabe. Mas ao contrário do seu amigo ali, a sua cura vai levar o tempo humano sem sangue. - Informou o Hatake apontando para o loiro que estava completamente bem, apenas com manchas de sangue seco na testa e bochecha.

- E o que ele é? - Perguntou pegando o copo e bebendo com o nariz tapado. Não queria perder para Nathan nem em velocidade de recuperação.

- Assim como você, ele é uma raridade. Um dos poucos licantropos vivos. - Itachi declarou.

- Licantropo é alguém com a capacidade de transformar-se em um animal, - Começou o Hatake calando a pergunta que viria. - sem ser necessariamente um lobo, como os lobisomens e, pelo que eu sei, com mais controle do que eles. Também é algo passado geneticamente ao contrário dos nossos amigos lupinos, que é pela mordida. Não tem muitas informações sobre as habilidades deles, já que a maioria morre cedo, mas já deu pra ver que a velocidade de cura é parecida. - Informou o homem pegando um celular no bolso e parando para fazer algo nele.

- E estão atrás de mim por causa da chave ou por que sou esse tal de litandropo?

- É licantropo. - O Uchiha mais velho corrigiu. - e a resposta é: os dois. Tanto você quanto a chave em seu pescoço são importantes para a guerra.

- Guerra? - Foi à vez do mais novo perguntar. - Entre lobisomens e vampiros? - Como o Japão não estava envolvido em nenhuma batalha aquela solução que tanto aparecia em filmes parecia a mais óbvia.

- Não. Eles são explosivos e fedem, mas estamos resolvendo nosso problema com eles diante da ameaça maior a nossa fonte de alimento, os humanos.

- Que ameaça? - Os dois perguntaram juntos.

- Zumbis. - Responderam os outros dois ao mesmo tempo.

_*_marca de carro muito, mas muito cara mesmo.


	3. Informações

**Capítulo Dois**

- Zumbis. – Afirmou Sasuke cansado. Aquilo tudo estava lhe dando dor de cabeça, ou talvez fosse o sangue que havia tomado, ele não sabia. – Quer me convencer que existem sugadores de cérebro andando pelas ruas sem que ninguém note?

- Eles não sugam cérebros. - Kakashi declarou. - Só gostam de matar pessoas. Até agora tem poucos a solta. Não é fácil encontrar loucos o suficiente para servir de cobaia e ter o vírus da raiva modificado sendo"experimentado" neles. E, bem, vocês são os primeiros a sobreviverem depois de verem um.

- Anko. - O nome dito em um rosnado chamou a atenção de todos para o menino loiro agora de pé e virado para a porta, os joelhos semiflexionados, as mãos fechadas em punhos, os ombros curvados. Tudo indicava que ele estava prestes a atacar algo, ou alguém.

- O que…

- Shhh. - Itachi interrompeu a pergunta do irmão enquanto levantava-se, fazendo um gesto para Sasuke imitá-lo, e aproximava-se rapida mais silenciosamente da janela. O Hatake também fez o mesmo, mas o menino continuou onde estava, um rosnado ecoando pela sala. - Nathan. - O Uchiha sussurrou com urgência.

- Nós já vimos, garoto, agora venha para cá. - Sasuke quase riu do jeito que Kakashi cochichava, como se estivesse falando com um cachorro, mas, para sua surpresa, o menino deu um ganido. - Venha cá. - Chamou Kakashi dando palmadinhas na perna.

"_Mais que merda_" - Pensou o moreno ao ver o amigo virar-se com os olhos vermelhos, caninos salientes e bigodes nas bochechas, e correr de quatro para o homem que o acariciou na cabeça antes de erguê-lo e segurá-lo embaixo do braço.

- Vamos. - Sussurrou Itachi saindo pela janela sendo seguido por Sasuke, que não hesitou, afinal estavam no térreo, e o Hatake com Nathan embaixo do braço. Eles desandaram a correr e quando chegaram à esquina o prédio explodiu.

- Merda! - Exclamaram os três, junto com uma espécie de latido do loiro. Felizmente já havia escurecido e ninguém estava por perto para se machucar ou notar eles correndo nas duas quadras que os separavam do carro de Itachi.

- Cuide dele. - Disse Kakashi largando o loiro ao lado do moreno e sentando no banco da frente.

- Achei que eles o quisessem vivo! - Exclamou Sasuke quando estavam dentro do carro do irmão, tentando prender o cinto no amigo que estava de joelhos no banco com as mãos na janela e ganindo.

- É provável que ele sobrevivesse a explosão. - Respondeu Kakashi se perguntando como os atacantes poderiam ter essa certeza.

- Senta Nathan! - Ordenou o Uchiha irritado prendendo o cinto assim que o garoto lhe obedeceu. - Ele volta ao normal?

- Sim. - Respondeu Itachi com um sorriso que se desmanchou em seguida. - Estão nos seguindo. Kakashi, ligue para os pilotos e diga para prepararem o avião.

- Pra onde vamos? - Perguntou Sasuke segurando-se quando o irmão fez uma curva abrupta.

- Ainda não sei. - Respondeu o Uchiha virando mais três esquinas de forma rápida, mas sem conseguir se livrar dos perseguidores. Ele trocou a marcha e pisou fundo no acelerador, meio agradecendo meio xingando por não haver trânsito intenso.

- Eles estão esperando. - Informou o Hatake. - Como o menino está?

- Voltando ao normal. - Respondeu Itachi cuidando pelo retrovisor e vendo que o carro que os estava senguindo havia ficado para trás. Sasuke olhou para o lado vendo que o amigo estava dormindo sentado normal, os dentes e os bigodes diminuindo até o rosto voltar a parecer humano. - Ótimo, vai ficar mais fácil assim. - Falou parando no estacionamento privativo do aeroporto.

- Fique aqui com ele. - Disse Itachi tirando o cinto. - Eu e Kakashi vamos conversar com os pilotos. Ah, os pilotos são humanos, então sem comentários perto deles certo, otouto?

- Claro aniki. - O moreno concordou observando os dois adultos se afastarem.

- Uh. - O múrmurio assustou o moreno que observou os olhos azuis abrirem-se e fitarem em volta confusos. - O que aconteceu? Porque estamos no aeroporto?

- Não se lembra?

- Lembro de estarmos no apartamento e seu irmão tava falando algo sobre você ser meio vampiro e ter zumbis atacando as pessoas e eu senti um cheiro estranho… - Ele interrompeu franzindo a testa tentando lembrar.

- Você virou um cachorro, explodiram o prédio e fugimos até aqui. - Informou Sasuke interrompendo o esforço.

- Ah. Peraí, como assim eu virei um cachorro?

- Assim. - Disse Sasuke tirando o celular do bolso e mostrando o pequeno vídeo que fizera do amigo dentro do carro e segurou o riso ao ver a careta do loiro.

- Sasuke, Nathan. - Chamou Itachi e os dois saíram. - O avião vai levar vocês.

- Nos levar? Vocês não vão junto? - Perguntou Nathan antes que o moreno pudesse abrir a boca enquanto acompanhavam os mais velhos até o avião.

- Tenho que ficar e cuidar da empresa. - Explicou Itachi com um sorriso meio sem graça.

- E eu vou cuidar para que ele continue vivo. - Disse o Hatake. - Vocês vão ter que se virar sozinhos agora.

- Vão, não temos muito tempo antes de eles chegarem. - Ordenou o Uchiha apontando para a porta do avião aberta, com uma pequena escada para auxiliar na entrada. - Preciso que vocês descubram tudo que puderem sobre o projeto zumbi. Tomem cuidado e não confiem em ninguém.

- Espera aniki! - Sasuke segurou o braço do irmão. - Fique vivo.

- Vocês também. - Desejou o Uchiha fechando a porta e fazendo um sinal positivo para os dois pilotos, vendo o avião taxiar e sumir. - Acha que separá-los é o certo?

- Sei que é o mais seguro. Mas por enquanto temos algo mais urgente para nos preocuparmos. - Avisou o Hatake observando os quatro carros que se aproximavam.

- Eles ficaram espertos. Estão com reforços, dessa vez. - Resmungou o Uchiha vendo os vinte atacantes descerem. Alguns humanos chamaram-lhe a atenção. - Ou melhor, com platéia.

- Bem, não vai fazer diferença, vai? - Perguntou Kakashi tirando a arma de choque do bolso, ligou-a e, fechando os olhos, encostou-a na mão esquerda que logo ficou coberta de faíscas até o cotovelo. - Exceto pelo lanchinho depois que terminarmos com essas pragas. - Ao mesmo tempo que falava a última palavra ele já estava perfurando o estômago de um dos inimigos que se aproximara demais. - Eca! - Exclamou tirando a mão e sacudindo para tirar os pedaços de carne carbonizada.

- Mire na cabeça. - Disse o Uchiha pegando o alvo do Hatake que ainda estava de pé e arrancando a cabeça.

- Abaixa. - Ordenou usando o braço como uma lâmina para arrancar a cabeça do zumbi atrás do moreno. - Quem foi que te ensinou a matar zumbis?

- Você. - Respondeu agarrando dois e explodindo a cabeça de um contra o outro.

- Não te ensinei a cuidar com ataques por trás? - Questionou atravessando outro no pescoço e usando a arma de choque para retardar o próximo atacante.

- Só se elas estiverem desprotegidas. - Retrucou chutando um dos três adversários para longe, pegou o mais próximo e atirou com força contra o outro acabando por ficar com o braço do inimigo nas mãos. - Você não é só enfeite, é? - Questionou vendo o Hatake livrar-se facilmente dos três inimigos que o haviam incomodado e então parar lhe encarando. - O que?

- Você me elogiou! - Havia surpresa e uma certa satisfação na voz. - Achei que Uchihas não elogiavam.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Reclamou atravessando a mão em um dos zumbis que resolvera atacar Kakashi. - Vê se luta direito, quero ir pra casa logo.

- Mal-humorado.

**OOOO**

- Acha que eles vão ficar bem? - Perguntou o loiro quando já estavam a vários metros do chão.

- Sim.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Pelo que eles disseram, - Começou Sasuke acomodando-se melhor no banco. - eles já lidam com isso a um tempo.

- Hum. - O Uchiha aproveitou o silêncio para fechar os olhos. - Sabe pra onde vamos?

- Não. Agora me deixa dormir, Nathan. - Reclamou puxando uma coberta e apagando a luz.

- Meu nome não é Nathan. - Resmungou o loiro. - É Uzumaki Naruto.

E aqui segue mais um capítulo curtinho dessa vez. Não esperem o próximo logo, pois é época de provas e entregas de trabalhos. Assim que puder volto a postar. Um agradecimento especial a VitoriaGrabiely pelos dois reviews! Seus comentários me animam a escrever mais rápido! Quanto a sua pergunta é 13 anos, vou tentar ser mais comedida ao escrever pra não ficar tão complicado :).

Preciso de suas opiniões caros leitores. Apesar de a fic não ter muito espaço pra romances, vou dar algumas pitadas pra adoçar o caldo... Então, Sasuke e Sakura com certeza vai dar uma aparecida, mas o Naruto ainda não decidi se fico com a Hinata com um pouco de modificações quanto ao temperamento ou se faço direto com OC que vai aparecer. Suas opiniões serão lidas e levadas em conta...


End file.
